


Growing Up

by AniDragon



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Piercings, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 20:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniDragon/pseuds/AniDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr headcanon. Teddy changes his piercings around, and makes a suggestion to Billy.</p>
<p>Based on the preview pages for the new Young Avengers comic.</p>
<p>Spoilers for Children's Crusade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is set somewhere betwen the end of Children's Crusade, and before the new Young Avengers comic coming out in January.

 

 

          Billy paused when he passed by the open bathroom door when he noticed Teddy inside, leaning towards the mirror with his hand up by his ear.

          “New piercings?” He asked, curious.

          Teddy glanced at him and nodded, “Kinda. Wanted to try something different.”

          He turned fully and indicated the plug that now graced his earlobe. Billy only wondered briefly how Teddy had stretched the hole so quickly, but then reminded himself that duh, shapeshifter.

          He frowned when he noticed that his cartilage piercings were gone. The rings, he now saw, were sitting in a cleaning solution on the counter.

          “It looks nice,” He said, but then brought his hand up to his ear, “But why’d you get rid of the other ones?”

          Teddy shrugged, “I was going to start looking for a summer job, to try and make some extra money for college, you know? Most places frown on multiple piercings, especially on guys. I can always put them back later on. Even if the holes close up, I can just shift them back, you know?”

          Billy nodded, trying to act nonchalant about the topic of college, “Makes sense.”

          Teddy, of course, noticed Billy’s discomfort and grabbed his shoulders, placing a kiss on his forehead, “Hey, come on, it’s just one year. You’ll be joining me in no time.”

          Billy nodded glumly. His depression after Cassie’s and Vision’s death had lasted well into the school year, and he’d ended up needing to repeat a grade because of it. His parents and Teddy had been supportive, of course, but he still felt like crap about it. The only saving grace was that he and Teddy had already both decided to attend a local college, so at least Teddy didn’t have to move out.

          Teddy looked down at his sulking boyfriend, trying to find a way to take away the sting a bit. His eyes fell on his old earrings, “Hey. Why don’t _you_ take them?”

          Billy glanced up at him, confused.

          Teddy laughed and kissed him on the nose, “My old earrings, I mean. Why don’t you get a piercing or two, and you can use any of my old stuff that you want? I mean hey, why should _both_ of us have to look like adults?”

          Billy took a look back at the earrings on the counter. It was true that he’d always liked Teddy’s piercings, and had considered getting his own, eventually. Well, why not now?

          “You know...” He pondered, “That’s not a bad idea.”

          Teddy beamed, and Billy had to smile. He then glanced at the new plug in Teddy’s ear, and leaned over to nip at it with his teeth, causing Teddy to gasp.

          “Mmhmm, definitely not a bad idea. I have to say I’ve always wondered what _that_ feels like.”

          If Teddy seemed a little bit eager to find the business card for his favourite piercing parlour, well, Billy wasn’t going to tell anyone.


End file.
